1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rotary lawn mowers and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved .[.safety attachment.]. .Iadd.relatively safe cutting structure .Iaddend.for rotary lawn mowers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotary lawn mowers are becoming increasingly more popular as compared to reel type lawn mowers primarily for the reason that rotary lawn mowers are mechanically simpler, generally less expensive, lighter and easier to service than a reel type lawn mower. Despite the many advantages of the rotary type lawn mower, it is somewhat dangerous to use because the cutting blade rotates at a high speed and serious injuries frequently occur as the result of persons accidentally or negligently getting their foot or hand in under the lawn mower while it is operating. The high speed blade can easily sever a finger or toe even through work shoes.
While various devices have been developed heretofore to prevent injuries of this type by rotary lawn mowers; none of them has been entirely satisfactory from the standpoint of effectiveness, simplicity, ease of maintenance and other factors.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved safety attachment for rotary lawn mowers. Another object of this invention is to provide a simple, low-cost safety attachment for lawn mowers which is quickly and easily installed and may be provided as original equipment or as an attachment for existing lawn mowers. Another object of this invention is to provide a safety cutter assembly for a rotary lawn mower in which a single cutting bar may provide fresh cutting edges by simply changing the position of the bar.